You scorn the moon? your loss then
by spartaleox
Summary: There's a new restaurant in the league and diana happens to stop being so psycho at the same time, those that know her both freinds and rivals are at a loss of words and someone is kinda jealous. Inspired by Alchemist19 2part story from his "Love of the League" series, with his permision here's a take on my impression of his set up. Enjoy (narutoxdiana) (ahrixOC) (leonax?)
1. Pilot

You Scorn the moon? Your loss then

"normal talk"

 _"_ _normal thoughts"_

 **"** **bijuu/super natural talk"**

 ** _"_** ** _demon/super natural thoughts"_**

I don't own anything, except O.C.

* * *

Leona was having a weird day to say the least, at first it seemed to have started as any other day in the League. She woke up to the morning sun and made a small prayer for the new day. She donned her armor and went to the main hall to have breakfast. After a finishing her meal and some idle chat with the other champions, she went to see the match schedule for the day. As she was checking her own schedule she noticed that Diana was near her. She felt a sense of dread climb up her back and was readying herself for her wayward rival incoming shouts/threats/twisted humor but much to Leona's surprise when Diana saw her a few meters beside her she simply scowled. Even then it was a simple scowl of annoyance, not her more common disgust & utter contempt scowl. She eyed the match rooster again and simply left without ever making a scene. Of course that this surprised greatly Leona but she wasn't to take a gift by the horse mouth, it was way too early for Diana's ruckus. It was something strange but she supposed it would be a onetime occurrence, but she would be proven so very wrong. Later during a match under one of her preferred summoners. MinionChampion, wasn't a high tier summoner but he was very cheerful and a funny guy, he liked to chat and joke with her. During the games he was very daring and almost never got mad even when the plays didn't work out and more importantly he didn't blame her or his teammates for it.

As it turned out in the enemy team Diana was playing as jungler under summoner Lycoi and his friend BloodMst using Ahri in Mid-lane. MinionChampion told her that they were a wicked pair and their style was a get in get out strike from BloodMst after Lycoi dealed splash damage in with a well timed gank, but he said that with Diana it may not work out. Leona had to agree; after all, Diana was known to have issues obeying low tier summoners when they told her to pull back. Even the challengers had problems with her from time to time and only listened to a few people. As the game progressed she and Graves started to press hard on Ashe and Braum. While their double slow combo was troublesome it seemed that Ashe's summoner was having bad communication problems with Braum's and didn't made good follow ups or initiate properly. Thus she and Graves farmed good and gained an edge. Roughly at the minute twenty something she was weirded out again.

As they were pressing on the turret they received an alert that Ahri was missing. Up until now Ahri had stayed in Mid-lane and had straggled to top a few times, so they decide to keep at it. Then from the jungle Ahri charged at them and fired her spirit orb damaging both of them, Graves dashed backwards as Leona activated eclipse and tried to pin her down with her zenith blade. Ahri sidestepped and avoided the blade; she fired her fox fire, again damaging heavily Graves. She needed to stop her so she reared up her shield and charged her. Oddly enough she dashed upon her cladded in her fox fire, Leona didn't missed a beat and hit her with her shield, but not before she throwed something in the bushes. Ahri was stunned and the eclipse went off damaging her more so, Graves tried to turn around the play and fired upon Ahri but before he could dish out some damage Diana fired her crescent blade from the bushes and hit Graves and charged at him with her lunar shield exploding at full strength. Then just as Leona though that she knew her game and fired her solar flare where Diana was, she flashed toward her and used moonfall on her thus preventing her to aid Graves. Ahri rushed graves with her fox fire and charmed him before he could run, the she simply applied an ignite and used her last spirit rush to get out. Leona cursed under her breath when Graves died and readied to fight Diana but she simply went back under the turret and into the jungle. Now ironically she was the stunned one; no challenge, no swearing, no superiority speeches, not even a side glance she felt… disappointed?

* * *

Ahri was in a good mood despite having lost the match because a back door assault from Jax. She had a great game with her summoner BloodMst and his friend Lycoi. Surprisingly Diana had behaved during the match and coordinated properly with the team and her summoner. Blood and Lycoi were discussing the match and going over the good & bad of it. They said they were preparing to enter the ranking this season so they needed to polish their skills. She had confidence they would do great and she really had tons of funs with them, in or out the game.

"So Ahri lets not bore you more with our geeky talk, how about you take us to that new place you told us about" said Blood snapping her out of her musings

"Geez only you talk like that about yourself, have some pride and don't drag me in the mud too" protested half seriously Lycoi as he hit Blood on the back of his head, Blood simply chuckled sheepishly

"Weeell if you want it that much I suppose I can please you boys" she teased in a sultry voice, both summoners just facepalmed as they blushed and laughed

"Damn you sure twist things around"

"Come on Ahri I'm starving" said Blood

"You always are no surprise there" added Lycoi

"Shall we go then I trust you gentlemen can escort poor ol' me" they chuckled and signaled to proceed. The trio went out not before they saw Leona and Diana talking to each other, half expecting Diana to jump the gun and try to murder Leona for her loss. To both Lycoi and Ahri surprise the talk was brief and Diana simply walked off like nothing. Leona was left _hanging_ so to speak by Diana.

"Wow"

"You got that right wolfy" responded Ahri making reference to Lycoi's banner and equally stunned

"She has been more subdued lately, that's why I recommended her to Lycoi for this match for a run test so to speak. I've been meaning to put her as a jungle option for me or you Lycoi"

"I kinda figured that out but seeing her like that outside the match given her history… well, you get me right?"

"Yeah I do, it was a surprise for me too but let's get going we'll discuss this with some food and drinks"

"Sounds like a plan"

They walked out the Institute of War and went to the food district. Being this late most of the stands open were canteens, open bars and the like but there was one restaurant that was distinctly different from the rest as the sounds of merry laughter and the smell of food seeped from the inside. The place was called Moon & the Fox ramen.

"What's ramen?" asked Lycoi

"Well it's a new dish, on Ionia we have something similar but not so elaborated it's called Ramyeon but they're certainly not the same so you'll have to try it" answered the Nine tail fox

"Is this the place that was attacked a few weeks ago?" asked Blood

"Really?" inquired Lycoi

"Yeah I remembered just now because the article said that a _ramen_ stall had been vandalized very thoroughly"

"It's the same, fortunately the owner got back on his feet and reopened the place on a better location" interjected Ahri

"Well let's see what ramen tastes like then" said Blood as they entered the local. Immediately they were assaulted with the fragrant aroma of broth and eggs that made their mouth water. They went other the restaurant section as they saw that the Bar stool was full already and sat on a table. They didn't wait long as a blonde haired man with vibrant sapphire eyes greeted them.

"Welcome to the Moon & the Fox, first time visit?" said the man as he talked to the summoners

"Yes Naruto these are my friends BloodMst and Lycoi I brought them here to try out the ramen"

"Good to see you Ahri, thanks for recommending us. My is Naruto I'm the owner and I hope you like the food, would you like to order some drinks?"

"Bring us some spiced Sake Naruto to go well with the ramen, why don't you work your magic and bring us three Uzumaki Specials"

Naruto went to the Kitchen as Ahri told her friends to trust her. Moments later Naruto brought some cups and Sake for the three of them with some snacks to go with. They talked for a while and just having a good time. They saw some Demacian soldiers on the corner having some beers and some others Noxus ones on the other downing Sake, they hoped nothing happened so the night didn't spoil. Not that much had passed when they heard a voice they knew but barely recognized given were they were.

"Three Uzumaki Specials for table four" announced Diana's while ringing a bell. Naruto smiled and went to the service window leaned over and gave Diana gave quick but very intimate kiss, Diana smiled lovingly and could swear there were hearts and sparkles behind the two

"Thank Tsuki-hime" he answered as he took the order

"Diana!?" nearly shouted Ahri. Diana heard her and looked over to her direction and with a detached expression she just said

"Oh, hey Ahri great match a shame we lost. Hope you and the summoners like the food"

"WTF!" was all they could say, borderline shout as Ahri other tails sprouted from the shock nearly knocking over the Sake bottle. Blood saved the bottle on reflex as his motto was _to waste alcohol is a sin._

"What?" answered Diana truly oblivious to why they were stunned.

Hello guys here is a small teaser of a story project inspired by alchemist19 story, with his permission i'm planing to use the basic layout of his for mine hope you like the idea and pls comment

dont forget to check out the other Fic in my profile also of Naruto

Thx


	2. Chapter 2 Merry times

You Scorn the moon? Your loss then

"normal talk"

 _"_ _normal thoughts"_

 **"** **bijuu/super natural talk"**

 ** _"_** ** _demon/super natural thoughts"_**

I don't own anything, except O.C.

"What?" answered Diana truly oblivious to why they were stunned.

"Don't _WHAT_ me Diana! What are _you_ doing serving ramen…?"

 _"_ _3…"_ thought BloodMst

"… _Who_ is him...?"

 _"_ _2…"_

"… And more importantly…"

 _"_ _1…"_

"Why didn't you care to share this fine man" said Ahri playful and seductively

"And there it is, never one to disappoint Ahri" said BloodMst sarcastically yet with a slight edge, Lycoi just facepalmed and groaned at the nine tailed fox antics. Ahri simply grumbled and told him to shut up with a pout.

"Sorry sorry" chuckled Blood

"So I take yo're friends of Tsuki-hime, are you champions?" inquired Naruto smiling, yet the analytical gaze from him didn't get past the two summoners. It was the same gaze the more centered summoners had when sizing up their opponents. Though it was barely a moment it had been there.

"More like co-workers Mr. Naruto we haven't the luck to get to know more Diana unfortunately, and no Ahri here is the only champion me and Lycoi here are summoners" answered Blood with some mirth, the whole situation was getting more and more amusing. Lycoi nearly facepalmed again when he recognized blood's mirth and knew he was gonna have as much fun he could.

"Hi I'm Lycoi and the cheeky bastard here is BloodMst, pleased to meet you Mr. Naruto"

"Please just Naruto it's a pleasure to meet you, Diana has been telling me lot of the league but I've barely meet her friends there" said the blonde seemingly ignoring Blood's comment. This caused Diana in the back to blush ever so slightly already used to his beloved quirks. This, Ahri _did_ notice. She smirked inwardly, oh she was gonna get her kicks out of this.

"Please enjoy your meal before it gets cold, perhaps at another time we can chat more" said Naruto reminding them of the food. The trio just chuckled as they actually had forgotten completely of the food; they thanked him and sat down to eat. As much as they were shocked with Diana having a boyfriend of sorts, they were still very hungry.

"Well damn, not to be a douche but Diana was last person I expected to…" said lycoi as he trailed off.

"Tell me about it but hey…"

"?"

"?"

"Now we know the real reason why Diana has been more social the last weeks" said blood as he eyed his bowl and saw a figure made with some veggies and fine powder that for the lack of a better word looked like a _bloody mist_

 _"_ _Would you look at that"_ he thought with mirth

"How in blazes they made a wolf out of veggies" said Lycoi

"That's the attraction of the Uzumaki Specials, they always are catered to the customer" said Ahri already eating hers

"Well damn, we didn't even told them anything" said Lycoi more to himself

"That's a pretty accurate figure" said blood eyeing Lycoi's wolf

"I know, damn people with talent" lycoi grumbled the last part. Blood just chuckled and began eating his ramen, which was very good indeed he certainly would be coming back. Maybe even bring some summoner friends. As he pondered there was a sudden commotion and saw that two young soldiers; one from noxus, the other a demacian were getting roudy and it seemed that neither of them were going to back down. Scratch young, they were practically kids in armor and they were heavily drunk by the looks of it. Just as he and Lycoi though that they would need to intervene Naruto went past them and just gave a sign to stay seated.

"Care to run that by me again, you treacherous noxian viper" jeered the demacian

"Does the stick up yer' ass goes all the way to your ears? You heard me sour puss" said the other as the companions of both of them tried to calm them down fearing what would ensue if they didn't alas it was not meant to be

"Gentleman please calm down or take out side, you're disturbing the other clients" said Naruto in monotone voice as he grabbed both of them by the shoulder. Their companions paled at this and tried to defuse the situation.

"Hey boss, sorry the kid still fresh from the academy we'll be more quiet, sorry if we offended you guys" said a noxian as he _apologized_ to the other party

"no, no sorry it was our fault we'll be more quiet next time" responded hastily one of the demacians. This put off the offenders in question but their petty pride and the heavy booze the only response they gave was very much expected.

"Who the fuck you think you are"

"Shut up peasant be grateful we've graced you by coming here"

"For the last time, behave or I'll have to kick you out you're disturbing the other customers" repeated Naruto still impassive. BloodMst did notice that some of the customers were eyeing with expectant looks and some where suppressing laughts. He arched an eyebrow at this as Lycoi also took notice of this.

"Why you insufferable punk" said the noxian as he threw a punch at Naruto. He merely tilted his head and kneed the youngling in the stomach. The demacian tried to unsheathe his sword only to be stopped by Naruto as hi grabbed his wrist and twisted it forcing to let go of the weapon. Enraged he tried to hit Naruto with his other hand, yet the blonde simply grabbed him and tripped him using his momentum to throw him against the noxian as he tried to right himself up. Not letting up before they two drunkards crashed he accelerated and roundhouse kicked them sending them out of the restaurant. As they crashed outside and some groans were heard the crowd exploded in laughs and whistles, cheering for the blonde owner.

"I'm terribly sorry boss, we'll talk to the brat later hope we can still come?" said the noxian with his uncharacteristic politeness, in blood's opinion.

"Don't worry, just make sure they understand I'm gonna stand for petty fights, any fight for the matter, out petty prides in here" responded Naruto in a condescending tone half smiling to the noxian

"Someone get the lad to the barrack I'll bring some ramen for him" said the apparent demacian in charge of the group. The noxians did the same and they returned to their respective tables.

"Hey someone got the count?" an old soldier shouted

 _"_ _The count?"_ Thought both Lycoi and Blood

"Ten seconds" came Diana's voice from the service window. There was some more cheering as Naruto just told them it was nothing and returned to attend the customers.

"You went easy! You ought to have twisted the lads arm off" shouted another gruff looking soldier, maybe a mercenary. It was then that there was a good number of soldiers and mercenaries in the place, almost as much as there was civilians. Still the atmosphere was pleasant and friendly, not the somber and uneasy air you'd expect from a place where soldiers and mercenaries gather around. Everyone was laughing and eating in peace, enjoying themselves. Even he was starting to relax and be infected with the merry atmosphere. Taking a guess it was very likely that Naruto put them in their place more than once. Blood filed away his thoughts for another time and took another sip of the broth

* * *

 **hey guys, hope you liked it**

 **since i got a very possitive response i'll start working on this story more intently**

 **also more champions wil be showed at later times, who? well lets just say i'll use some bitter sweet lores and twist them a bit. on that note some inspiration to do this fic like i said earlier was alchemist19 fic but also the fan comic "zed and syndra's ordinary life" i blieve it was called, really good i recomend you to check it out**

 **Also apologies if you spot any misspelling english is not my native lenguage, so even if i try to check for errors i might miss some as i don't know the words were wrongly written**

 **All in all hope you like it, review, favorite and if you like my style pls check out my other naruto fic**

 **thx**


	3. Chapter 3 Snickering and suspicions

You Scorn the moon? Your loss then

"normal talk"

 _"_ _normal thoughts"_

 **"** **bijuu/super natural talk"**

 ** _"_** ** _demon/super natural thoughts"_**

I don't own anything, except O.C.

* * *

After that night Blood and Lycoi had started to have their strategic meetings in naruto's restaurant. After their matches they would go for a drink, dinner or both. this turned to be a good idea as they started to get more acquainted with Diana and improved their overall performance with her. In turn also got to know more of this Naruto, not that he had anything against him mind you, he simply was curious of the blond enigma. Who could blame him for getting curios after all, this Naruto showed up from nowhere and opens a restaurant, Diana becomes subdued and tranquil and most shockingly she is in a relationship with said blond. Who by the looks of it is strong enough to keep a bunch of soldiers and mercenaries civil and in their place. Heck he got a noxian calling him boss on a respectful tone and a demacian covering up for said noxian. Right now though, he was simply enjoying his extra pork ramen while discussing some strategies with Lycoi and MinionChampion. They had been pondering about a partnership to create a ranked team, only problem on of minion's main champions was Leona. While Diana had certainly calmed down, to play in ranked one had to have a good synergy. In theory Leona and Diana would be a lethal combo but it all depended in them willing to work as a team.

"well we certainly have most spots covered and we all have a secondary lane if need be, but it still boils down to if Diana and Leona will be able to work together" said Mionion

"I know, Diana won't cause a scene I'm sure after seeing her for the last two weeks but that doesn't mean they'll be comfortable with each other" replied Lycoi

"You sure?" said Minion still doubtful

"Yeah we're sure it'll be a matter of efficient teamwork, with an stress in efficient"

"Well who volunteers to play go between" said Blood after a spoonful of ramen. Lycoi just groaned. they couldn't just try to make the friends just for the sake of a team. Worst case scenario; both of them ult'em on the spot.

"Oh god this is a nightmare" said Lycoi

"For now let's leave this aside, we've been at it for a few hours and Lycoi has battles tomorrow"

"Yeah Blood is right I'm tired let's continue this tomorrow or some other time" added Minion

"Yeah let's" they all payed for their food and drinks but blood remained pinching his nose bridge.

"Having trouble with the games Blood-san" said certain blonde as he cleaned his table

"Oh Naruto, didn't noticed you. Well a certain uncertainty we have on our hands and can't seem to make tails or heads out of it"

"Oh, what it might be if I can ask?"

"Well… you can ask, it depends on your girlfriend actually"

"Tsuki-hime?" he replied warily

"Yeah it depends whether she would be able to work efficiently with certain golden armored gal" deadpanned Blood

"ohh… I see, suck to be you"

"Thanks for the honesty" sweat dropped Blood

"No problem, anytime" he replied with a wide smile as he laughed, though being honest while it certainly depended completely on Diana he was sure that she should be able to get over it. In his opinion it was all big misunderstanding that was magnified by some old fools too caught up in their old traditions and hardheaded pride. Alas this was something that would be resolved with time and patience, thus why he pitied the summoner trio.

"Anyway, great food as always Naruto, say hi to Diana for me" Blood waved good bye and went out

"Sure thing" he replied with a cheeky grin and returned serving the other tables. Blood began walking through the market streets making his way back to the league apartments, when he saw Leona wandering the streets with a troubled look on her face.

"hey Leona whats the matter?"

"oh! How are you doing summoner, I'm… kind of stumped"

"Really? What's the matter?" inquired Blood with some ideas of his own

"well… it has been a bad week for me on the matches I can't seem to stay focused and reflects poorly on my game" she said with distress marred on her face

"Really now" why you think it is?"

"I'm… not sure I guess that Diana's strange behavior is worrying me, can't shake the feeling she's up to something. She barely confronts me she just eyes me from the distance as if measuring me and she disappears from the league just as the matches are over. It is like she barely acknowledges me and I could just swear I saw pity in her eyes last game!" Blood wanted to smirk or laugh but she really was stressed over the matter and oh so very innocent about it. So like the so benevolent one he is he decided to help her

"Well I can't say I know what you should do in that respect but you do look like you're very stressed over and tired maybe you should relax a little maybe take a week off and clear your mind. Have some rest and try new things" Leona looked at him stunned but some part of her knew he made some sense; maybe she did need some rest.

"I guess it's not a bad idea, maybe I'll follow your advice summoner thank you"

"Don't worry about it; you know what speaking of new there's a restaurant that recently opened here in the market district. Maybe you should go there and eat or drink something; believe me it's out of this world, tell them you heard a rumor of it on the league that will make them happy" he said to her with a charismatic smile, the same kind of a salesman that doesn't take no for an answer

"riiight, how is it called?"

"Oh don't worry you can't miss it it's the only ramen restaurant in the place" he replied as he pointed her in the right direction. Leona though it weird the sudden insistence but shrug it off as she was actually hungry and tired.

"Thank you again summoner"

"Don't mind it, if you like it we might meet each other more often I'm starting to be a regular at the place" he waved her off as she got on her way. He knew this wasn't exactly, oh who was he kidding this was just to fun to pass up and though he was dying to spy on her. This could prove beneficial so he sucked it up and let it play itself. Blood continued his trek back but quickly noticed some robbed individuals, three of them actually. Normally this wasn't all that weird but after spending all day with champions of all kinds you tend to notice things. This people moved and behaved like Zed, Talon, Katarina & Rengar silently and swiftly; without wasted effort and seemingly blended in the crowd. He wouldn't have actually seen them if not for the fact that they asked for some directions. He dare not get too near them but he managed to overhear.

"…the fox…"

"… ramen…" and they walked in direction off his favorite ramen restaurant and gathering place as they easily blended in the crowd again and quickly lost track of them. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously; he had a bad feeling about those three. He quickly recalled that naruto's place had been trashed before. Looking around he saw a peace keeper and told him that some drunken men were speaking about taking down champion Diana and what not and they were heading their way to the Moon & the Fox restaurant. That got them worried and hurried to the place, as champions were allowed to retaliate if attacked and Diana's rep was still solid. He hoped this would prevent something for tonight. Still the apprehensive feeling lingered, Blood decided to ask a friend of his to look into the past attack on naruto's business. Resolutely he walked back with a stony expression he hadn't worn in a long time. Diana & Naruto had become good friends of Ahri and dare he say of his, if they wanted to make enemies out of them then he would make sure they made enemies of the league as a whole. BloodMst and Lycoi's namesake and avatar, respectably, weren't just for the kicks of it.

* * *

 **Hey how you all doing hope fine and well, I'm very sorry for the uber late updates but medschool got med tied up and very drained. to make it up for it I whipped triple update combo, check my profile**

 **Enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4 Lukewarm shadows

You Scorn the moon? Your loss then

"normal talk"

 _"_ _normal thoughts"_

 **"** **bijuu/super natural talk"**

 ** _"_** ** _demon/super natural thoughts"_**

I don't own anything, except O.C.

In some shadowy room, not unlike an evil lair of sorts, was an armored man reviewing some parchments. Going from legal business accounts to underground funds numbers he quietly remained there going back and forth between numbers and reports. Despite not having his helmet on his face was hidden as there was barely any light source as a lone candle lay on the back shelf, yet he wasn't hindered in any way due to this. He took a brief sip of tea and turned his gaze to the lone figure that lightly stirred on the divan beside him. A small smile that would never be seen by any of his underlings grazed his lips. He had a small flashback of when he met with this precious creature and how everything changed from there. His reverie was interrupted as a polite knock on his door was heard. He silently donned his helmet and with a slightly echoic voice replied.

"Enter"

"Master, a summon arrived with a message from master BloodMst" that got his attention

"From Blood, alright give it to me Aki" and the now named Aki approached and in a half bow offered the scroll. He took it and unfurled it with curiosity and Aki retired from the room. It had been a while since he had word from Blood. Aside from pleasantries and overall staying in contact, it had been a long time since he contacted him for something in this _side_ of the world.

"Mmmhm interesting"

"What is it?" said a silky voice; he turned and saw his beloved stirring awake from the divan.

"In a moment my love; Aki!" said underling entered promptly

"Yes my liege?"

"Send a squad to guard a new restaurant called The moon & Fox ramen, they're possible subjects of interest. Also tell them to take precautions the targets and hostiles most likely are familiar with moving in the shadows"

"I severely doubt they can _be_ the shadows, though" the two of them chuckled darkly and the one still laying down smirked

"See to it then"

"Yes!" and Aki departed

"Now what was it that Blood wanted? He so rarely contacts us anymore" she said in mock pout

"Now now my love you know that he decided to have a rest from this side of things" she giggled mischievously

"I know, but I'm still going to tease him about it later, so is **it something fun?** " she replied as her voice deepened and rolled off in sadistic glee. He just chuckled and caressed her cheek

"Of that I have no doubt. As for his message, apparently said restaurant owner may be some sort of retired soldier or mercenary. However is his inkling that he is more related to _our_ side of expertise. It seems his business has been trashed on a previous occasion and the perpetrators are a stubborn lot, so he decided to call a favor with us" his lover thought about it for a second as she played with her lower lip.

"He must have gained his trust or is someone important to him if he actually decided to cash in a favor with us" she said finally

"My thoughts exactly, this might be worth to keep an eye on"

"so feel up for some late dinner my love?" he asked and she just arched an eyebrow

"then why send a squad then?"

"because I want to have dinner with my love" he said nearing at her and getting at eye level

"Mouu! You're impossible" she mock complained as she removed his helmet

"And who would be the responsible, eh" he replied as their lips met and their tongues met each other.

* * *

Naruto was having a bad feeling tonight. He wasn't sure about what exactly but his skin was crawling and his senses were eager and standing up in anticipation; Kurama seemed to agree as he could clearly picture him with his tails swaying and eyes open. He was torn from his musings as Leona again demanded Diana to tell her just what she up to, he couldn't help but be amused. Really this two, their fight was actually sort of cute. She had entered a few minutes before looking somewhat haggard. She asked if this was the new restaurant rumored in the league. Naruto almost face palmed at that moment, Blood-san better had nothing to do with that. Call him paranoid but he had that kind of luck.

"Diana! I demand an Answer now"

"tch, keep your voice down you're not the only one in here. As brash and rude as always" retorted Diana in a derisive and annoyed tone, but overall she remained composed. This seemed to stun the sun maiden as she actually expected her to start off a fight. Naruto couldn't help but feel proud of her; she really had come a long way from before.

"wha- why you!" she received another glare from Diana "you're disturbing the other costumers" Leona paused and realized that she was in fact making a scene and relented trying to calm herself. She also noted that there were some soldiers and warriors looking at her as if she was a wild animal. She bristled at the thought, why her and not Diana she was a renown warrior with honor.

"Mah mah, please calm yourself and why don't you try some of our ramen" did I just channeled Kakashi? He gently led Leona to a table and sat her down as he brought some snack and Tea. Again she eyed the warriors and from time to time they still looked at her expecting her to do something and kept their weapons close, she bristled again and drank from her cup. It was pleasant, a little bitter but slightly citric taste. She relaxed a little and ate some of the cheese snacks, after a while she realized that there were actually quite a bit of civilians eating also. They all; mercenaries and civilians, enjoyed their meals in peace.

"Here you go Leona-san! Uzumaki Special!" Leona blinked in surprise she tough he would be coming to take an order.

"Don't think too hard about it" some scruffy noxian said across her table. Just as she was about to retort to him.

"yeah don't worry too much lass, just taste it, the Uzumaki Special are always catered to the customer. Once you taste you'll get a glimpse of food happiness" said some Demacian soldier as he walked to the exit

"Oy!" shouted the noxian, Leona feared a fight was about to ensue "did yah calm the brat down? I don't wanna anger the boss and be banned here"

 _"_ _What the…"_

"yeah don't worry he was punished for improper behavior and warned sternly"

 _"_ _huh!"_

"He had to watch as we ate in front of him and only gave him his portion after he wrote an apology to master naruto"

"Good" said the noxian with a dark chuckle as the demacian just snorted lightly and left

 _"_ _haaah?!"_ the discussion was going too fast for her to understand, how were a noxian and a demacian getting along, sort off.

"it'd gonna get cold girl" said the noxian offhandedly.

"Right, thank you" she choked out. The man just waved her off and resumed eating. She looked at her bowl and finally registered the smell that wafted from it and made her stomach growl. The soup had an arrangement of a fishcake colored in yellow and wavy peppers surrounded it on one half alluding the sun. While the other half was devoured by a white radish emulating a full moon. She frowned at the arrangement, but couldn't deny that it was beautifully made. She took a spoonful and ate. Delicious!

Naruto looked at Leona began to eat fervently from her bowl he wanted to chuckle but refrain from doing so. He also was happy that another enjoyed his and Tsuki-hime's food. diana decided to remain in the kitchen but had an eye on leona every so often, he noticed that despite everything she was actually somewhat curious. not that she would actually admit it but that didn't matter for now. Now if just he was able to know what those guys that made themselves shadows wanted. Honestly their skulking around was getting annoying, thanks to Kurama he was able to feel their emotions but damn were they giving him a headache.

* * *

 **Hey sorry you the uber late updates, writters block is awful**

 **Anyway i just wanna say thank you to all the followers of this and my other stories. i've been recieving lots of favorites and follows in a constant manner so just WOW over a hundred follows and favorites thank you very much**


End file.
